


Eisvogel

by andthennothing



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthennothing/pseuds/andthennothing
Summary: Chris ist ein hilfsbereiter Kerl und auch wenn Nico ein Sturkopf ist, der ihm irgendwie nur immer die Hälfte der Wahrheit erzählt, will er ihm eben doch helfen. (Und ja, vielleicht ist er auch ein bisschen neugierig. Ein bisschen.)
Relationships: Christoph Kramer/Nico Elvedi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 49





	1. Im Regen stehen

«Na ganz großartig.» Chris seufzte. Es regnete. Obwohl das schon eher Richtung Sintflut ging. Schon während dem Training hatten sich die dunklen Wolken begonnen aufzutürmen, nun war das Unwetter angekommen.

«Sag jetzt nicht, du hattest heute noch vor nach draussen zu gehen?» Die Frage wurde von einem Stoss in seinen Rücken begleitet. Für einen Moment hatte er tatsächlich vergessen, dass Jonas hinter ihm stand und er hatte sich ganz offensichtlich so in der Tür zum Parkplatz platziert, dass es kein Vorbeikommen an ihm gab.

«Sicher nicht, zwei Einheiten reichen völlig.» Er war ja nicht wahnsinnig. Jonas grinste und drückte sich an ihm vorbei, kaum hatte er etwas Platz gemacht.

«Dann geh endlich mal nach Hause und leg dich aufs Sofa. Oder so.» Der Rat wurde von einem Schulterklopfen begleitet, dann war Jonas auch schon losgelaufen, um so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Wagen zu kommen. Der stand recht nahe am Eingang und so war Jonas in wenigen Minuten auf und davon, während Chris immer noch in der Tür stand.

«Lässt der mich einfach im Stich.», murmelte er, obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war, wobei Jonas ihn nun genau im Stich gelassen hatte.

Mit einer Hand, in der anderen hielt er die Sporttasche, zog er sich ein wenig umständlich die Kapuze seiner Jacke über den Kopf und lokalisierte nebenbei sein Auto. Natürlich stand es recht weit von ihm entfernt, wie könnte es auch anders sein.  
Was ihn mehr überraschte, war, dass es nicht mehr das einzige war, das noch auf dem Parkplatz stand. Nicos Wagen, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, parkte nur ein paar Meter von seinem weg. Das würde ihn normalerweise nicht weiter irritieren, wenn er sich nicht erinnern würde, dass Nico einer der ersten gewesen war, die die Umkleide verlassen hatten. Vielleicht war der Wagen liegengeblieben?

Das Knurren seines Magens machte ihm plötzlich klar, dass es eindeutig drängendere Angelegenheiten gab als das Auto eines Mannschaftskollegen. Mit einem grimmigen Blick Richtung Himmel, der Regen war noch übler geworden, wagte er sich endlich aus dem Trockenen und schritt hastig über den Parkplatz.

Sein Weg, nicht seine Neugier, brachte ihn dabei an dem anderen Wagen vorbei. Einen Blick konnte er sich nicht verkneifen – und dann noch einen zweiten, um sich sicher zu sein, dass das Auto tatsächlich nicht verlassen war. Ohne es wirklich bewusst zu entscheiden drehte er ab, trat neben Nicos Wagen und klopfte an die Fahrertür.  
Nico schreckte hoch und starrte Chris im ersten Moment an, als hätte der eine Kettensäge in der Hand. Das war selbst durch die nasse Scheibe gut zu erkennen. Dann wandte er sich ab und für einen Augenblick war Chris sich sicher, dass Nico ihn einfach ignorieren würde. Dass er den Wagen starten und davonfahren würde.

Doch dann lehnte sich Nico zur Seite, über den Beifahrersitz und öffnete die Tür. Chris beeilte sich, der stummen Aufforderung nachzukommen und war durchaus erleichtert, als er sich auf den bequemen Sitz schieben und damit dem Wetter entkommen konnte. Mit einem Seufzen schob er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Der Regen hatte schon ganze Arbeit geleistet.

«Chris?» Er sah zu Nico, der ihn mit einem recht seltsamen Blick bedachte. «Was ist denn los?»

«Das wollte ich dich eigentlich fragen. Springt der Wagen nicht an?» Das schien ihm irgendwie die naheliegendste Option zu sein. «Ich kann dich sonst nach Hause fahren.»

«Nein, nein.», erwiderte Nico kopfschüttelnd. «Mit dem Wagen ist alles okay.»

«Oh.» Chris zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. «Was ist denn dann los?»

Im ersten Moment bestand Nicos Antwort nur aus einem Schulterzucken. Er senkte den Blick und als Chris diesem folgte, bemerkte er, dass Nicos Finger unruhig mit dem Saum seines Pullovers spielten. Irgendwie fühlte sich Chris nun fast etwas beunruhigt. Nico war normalerweise ruhig und gelassen – auch auf dem Spielfeld – aber davon war nichts zu merken. Ob er noch einmal nachfragen sollte? Allerdings hatte die direkte Art bisher nicht geholfen.

«Wollen wir», begann er, selbst unsicher, was er sagen wollte «was essen gehen oder so? Wir können auch zu mir und was bestellen.» Nico starrte ihn an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Wenigstens lächelte er nun, wenn auch kaum erkennbar.

«Ist schon gut, Chris. Ich bin heute nicht gerade die beste Gesellschaft für einen netten Feierabend, das willst du dir nicht antun.»

«Okay, wenn du meinst.» Zuerst hatte Chris noch widersprechen wollen, doch dann war ihm eingefallen, dass er in der Liste von Leuten, mit denen Nico über seine Probleme reden würde, relativ weit hinten stand. «Dann … wünsch ich dir noch einen schönen Abend.»

«Danke, dir auch.», erwiderte Nico und Chris verstand die freundliche Aufforderung hinter den Worten. Noch einmal zögerte er, bevor er Nico erneut anlächelte und dann aus dem Wagen stieg.  
Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, sprang der Motor an. Nico winkte ihm zum Abschied zu, dann war er auch schon losgefahren. Chris blickte dem Wagen hinterher, noch immer leicht irritiert über das Gespräch – bis er mit einem Fluchen feststellte, dass er hier wie ein kompletter Idiot im Regen herumstand.


	2. Sturkopf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der arme Chris seufzt ziemlich viel hier, fällt mir gerade auf - er hat's ja auch nicht einfach. Aber ich habe das Kapitel jetzt mehrmals verändert und naja, ich belass es jetzt so, bevor ich noch einen Monat länger für das Update brauche.  
> Ach ja, mir wurde gesagt, dass es ein bisschen schwer zu lesen sei, darum die Absätze. Ich hoffe, es ist jetzt besser so.

«Hat dir Nico irgendetwas getan?» Mit dieser Frage liess sich Flo neben ihn auf die Bank fallen und warf ihm unter dem Handtuch - mit dem er sich gewissenhaft die Haare trocknete - einen neugierigen Blick zu. Chris konnte ihn im ersten Moment nur irritiert anblinzeln.

«Wie kommst du darauf?»

«Weil du seit fünf Minuten hier sitzt und ihn anstarrst, anstatt dich anzuziehen.», meine Flo und okay, Touché, Chris sass tatsächlich schon ein paar geschlagene Minuten nur im Handtuch in der Umkleidekabine und starrte zu Nico hinüber, der sich ihm gegenüber mit Yann unterhielt.

«Also?», hakte Flo gnadenlos nach und besass die Frechheit, ihm sanft mit dem feuchten Handtuch in seiner Hand über den Kopf zu schlagen.

«Da ist nichts.», grummelte er und um dies zu unterstreichen stand er endlich auf und kramte in seiner Sporttasche nach frischen Kleidern, um sich anzuziehen. Tatsächlich log er nicht einmal, Nico hatte überhaupt nichts getan - und irgendwie war genau das sein Problem. 

Weil er gestern Abend noch über diese seltsame Unterhaltung nachgegrübelt und sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht hatte, aber Nico ihn heute, ausser mit einem freundlichen ‘Guten Morgen’, kaum beachtet hatte. Er fand sich gerade selbst echt albern.

«Oh, was ist denn jetzt kaputt?» Flos Bemerkung brachte Chris augenblicklich dazu, sich wieder umzudrehen. So sah er gerade noch, wie Nico fast schon fluchtartig aus der Umkleide huschte, Yann stehenlassend, der nur resigniert den Kopf schüttelte und irgendetwas vor sich hinmurmelte. Dann schulterte der Torhüter seine Sporttasche und folgte Nico, nachdem er eine allgemeine Verabschiedung in den Raum gerufen hatte.

Chris zögerte - und hatte es dann plötzlich eilig, sich anzuziehen und Yann hinterherzukommen. Flos scheeler Seitenblick entging ihm dabei nicht, aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit mehr für weitere neugierige Fragen. Das wichtigste war jetzt, dass er Yann noch erwischte und tatsächlich hatte er Glück. Als er auf den Parkplatz hinaustrat war Yann gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Wagen - wahrscheinlich hatte er sich noch Zeit für einige Fans genommen.

«Yann, hast du 'nen Moment?» Yann blieb stehen und wandte sich zu ihm, einen überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Dann lächelte er jedoch und nickte.

«Sicher, was gibt’s?»

«Um…», meinte Chris, plötzlich nicht recht wissend, wie er anfangen sollte. Einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen? War wohl ein Versuch wert. «Was ist eigentlich mit Nico los?» Yanns erste Reaktion war ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln.

«Wie meinst du das?», kam die Gegenfrage, aber der Tonfall sagte Chris recht klar, dass Yann eigentlich sehr wohl wusste, was er damit meinte. Chris seufzte und erzählte ihm dann von seinem gestrigen Gespräch mit Nico. Als er geendet hatte sah Yann ihn nachdenklich, fast schon abwägend an. Chris wartete und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, nervös vor und zurück zu wippen.

«Hör mal, Chris … ich bin mir sicher, dass du’s nur gut meinst, aber Nico würde mich umbringen, wenn ich hier aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern würde.»

«Ja, klar. Du hast recht.», murmelte Chris und schluckte die Enttäuschung hinunter. Er hätte mit sowas rechnen sollen und ganz ehrlich: er hätte es wohl auch nicht gerne, wenn andere hinter seinem Rücken über seine Probleme reden würden.

«Aber würdest du nochmal mit Nico reden?» 

Chris blinzelte überrascht. «Ich?»

«Ich hab’ ihm in letzter Zeit genug vorgebetet, das Ergebnis hast du vorher ja gesehen. Vielleicht mag er dir noch zuhören, er könnte echt jemanden gebrauchen.» Zugegeben, es wunderte Chris ja schon, warum Yann jetzt ihn beauftragen wollte. Nico und er waren immer gut klargekommen miteinander, sicher, aber da waren Leute in der Mannschaft, die Nico eindeutig näherstanden. Denis, zum Beispiel.

«Versuchen kann ich’s ja mal.», meinte er jedoch, aller Zweifel zum Trotz. «Nachher, wenn wir im Hotel sind?»

«Danke, wirklich.» Yann klang ehrlich erleichtert. «Wir sehen uns dann nachher.» Chris nickte und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung stieg Yann in sein Auto und fuhr davon.

Er hingegen stand noch einen Moment wie ein Idiot auf dem Parkplatz herum und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Irgendwie hatte er keine Hoffnung, etwas aus Nico herauszubekommen. Gestern hatte ihm dieser zu verstehen gegeben, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte - freundlich. natürlich. Doch nicht weniger deutlich. So wie Yann geklungen hatte, hatte er jedoch kaum ablehnen können.  
Chris seufzte tief. Okay, zuerst musste er jetzt echt nach Hause, was essen und sich noch etwas ausruhen, bevor er wieder hier sein musste und es mit dem Bus ins Hotel ging.

*

Mit dem Ausruhen wurde es schlussendlich nicht allzu viel. Den Grossteil der Mittagspause hatte er darüber gegrübelt, wie er Nico am besten ansprechen sollte, so dass dieser ihn nicht gleich stehen liess. Darüber hatte er komplett die Zeit vergessen und er hatte sich beeilen müssen, um noch rechtzeitig den Bus zu erreichen. 

Als er in den Bus stieg erkannte er sofort, dass er wirklich der letzte war. Die meisten Plätze waren besetzt und er liess sich kurzentschlossen auf den freien Sitz fallen, der ihm am nächsten war. Er hatte schon Roses ungeduldigen Blick im Rücken gespürt.

«Verschlafen?», fragte ihn Patrick, sein Sitznachbar.

«Hm, ja.», erwiderte Chris. Er flunkerte andere nicht gerne an, aber Patrick die Wahrheit auf die Nase binden konnte er erst recht nicht. Das würde echt seltsam rüberkommen. Ausserdem stellte er jetzt fest, dass Nico schräg vor ihm sass, neben Oscar. Der sollte das erst recht nicht hören. Allerdings war er so vertieft in seine Unterhaltung mit dem Schweden… 

War schon merkwürdig. Im Augenblick wirkte Nico wieder so wie immer, vollkommen ruhig und gelassen. Chris könnte fast den Eindruck gewinnen, dass er sich hier eindeutig etwas einbildete. Aber dann war da sein Gespräch mit Yann heute Mittag – der Torhüter hatte wirklich besorgt gewirkt.   
Chris seufzte schwer – was ihm prompt einen besorgten Blick seitens Patrick einbrachte. Er beantwortete die stumme Frage mit einem Grinsen und bemühte sich dann, Patrick in eine unverfängliche Unterhaltung zu verwickeln. 

*

Beim Abendessen wagte er schliesslich seinen ersten Versuch. Er hatte Flo in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer zurückgelassen – dieser konnte sich anscheinend nicht vom Smartphone lösen – und als er den noch halbleeren Speisesaal betrat sah er Nico allein an einem der Tische sitzen. Nur kurz zögerte er, dann machte er sich auf den Weg und nahm Nico gegenüber Platz. 

«Schon so früh hier?», fragte Nico, nachdem er seine Aufmerksamkeit von den grauen Nebelschwanden draussen auf Chris gerichtet hatte. 

«Flo beim Quatschen zuzuhören ist auf Dauer nicht sättigend genug.», grinste Chris und tatsächliche lachte Nico leise auf. 

«Verständlich. Hier zu sitzen aber auch nicht wirklich, also wollen wir mal sehen, was es so gibt?»

Chris antworte auf die Frage, indem er wieder aufstand und Nico auffordernd ansah. Dieser lachte erneut, folgte ihm dann aber ans Buffet, wo sie sich die Teller mit leckerem Essen füllten. Dahingehenden hatte er nicht gelogen: er hatte wirklich Hunger.

Nebenbei versuchte er so unauffällig wie möglich, den anderen zu beobachten. Erneut fiel Chris aber auf, dass ihm an Nico eben nichts auffiel. Nico schien ihre Unterhaltung von gestern komplett von sich geschoben zu haben und war so, wie er ihn eben kannte.

«Was nicht in Ordnung mit deinem Essen?» Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. Er sass inzwischen wieder mit Nico zusammen am Tisch und eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass er es unfallfrei hierhergeschafft hatte, so in Gedanken wie er gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich musste er ziemlich verwirrt aussehen, denn Nico fügte hinzu: «Du hast deine Bratkartoffeln so böse angestarrt.» Chris fühlte förmlich, wie seine Wangen warm wurden.

«Nein, es ist nichts.» Sollte er versuchen…? «Was- was ist mit dir?» Hatte er eine Veränderung in Nicos Mimik gesehen oder hatte er es sich eingebildet?

«Mit meinen Bratkartoffeln ist auch alles okay.» 

Chris seufzte innerlich. Das war absehbar gewesen. Und nun war die Möglichkeit endgültig vorbei, denn in diesem Moment liessen sich Jonas und Tony an ihrem Tisch nieder, womit jegliches weiteres nachhaken verhindert wurde. 

*

Vielleicht war es nur Einbildung – oder Überempfindlichkeit – und es war nicht so, dass Nico ihm aus dem Weg ging oder nicht mehr mit ihm redete. Aber da war eine gewisse Reserviertheit. Zugegeben, seine Gesprächsversuche waren nicht unbedingt subtil gewesen, Nico war es definitiv aufgefallen, eben vor allem, weil Chris plötzlich ständig eine Unterhaltung mit ihm suchte.

Und er wusste, dass es eigentlich ziemlich dämlich war, sich nun so einen Stress zu machen. Er sah Nico beinahe jeden Tag und Yann hatte ihm ja auch keine Deadline gesetzt – und, ganz ehrlich, ein anderer hätte eh schon aufgegeben. Doch es widerstrebte ihm, zu Yann zu gehen und ihm zu sagen, dass Nico keine Lust gehabt hatte, mit ihm zu reden. (Und ja, okay. Nicos merkwürdige Art hatte ihn neugierig gemacht.)

Das war auch der Grund, warum er nun hastig den letzten Rest Mineralwasser in seinem Glas hinunterstürzte und vom Tisch aufstand.

«Woah, hast du noch was vor?», fragte ihn Jonas, der ab seiner abrupten Bewegung wohl erschrocken war und nun leicht perplex zu ihm hochstarrte.

«Ich will mich noch ein bisschen ausruhen bevor es ins Stadion geht.», antwortete er, dabei wenigstens zum Teil die Wahrheit sagend. Es war auch nicht ungewöhnlich von ihm, vor dem Spiel noch etwas Ruhe zu suchen und so nickte Jonas nur verstehend und wandte sich wieder seinem Nachtisch zu.

Chris indes verliess den Speisesaal, lief rasch durch die Lobby – und schaffte es noch knapp sich zwischen den sich schliessenden Türen hindurch in den Fahrstuhl zu schieben. Nico starrte ihn an, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Chris versuchte es mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln, aber Nico wandte sich nur wortlos ab.   
Während der Fahrstuhl sich ruckelnd in Bewegung setzte, versuchte Chris, irgendwie den Mund aufzubekommen. Die letzten Male hatte er es direkt versucht, ohne Erfolg. Bevor er sich etwas zurechtlegen konnte, verkündete der Lift mit einem leisen Laut, dass sie im richtigen Stockwerk angekommen waren. 

Kaum waren die Türen weit genug auf, trat Nico auf den Flur – nur um den zwei Schritte weiter abrupt stehen zu bleiben und sich wieder umzudrehen. Chris, der ihm gefolgt war, prallte beinahe gegen ihn und nun war es an ihm, verwirrt dreinzublicken. 

«Hat Yann dich auf mich angesetzt?»

«Ich…», fehlten Chris im ersten Augenblick etwas die Worte. «Yann hat mich gebeten, mit dir zu reden, weil er sich Sorgen macht. Und ich hab’ zugestimmt, weil ich auch das Gefühl habe, dass du jemanden zum Reden brauchen könntest.» 

Nico schnaufte unwirsch. «Wir sind nur Teamkollegen.» 

Autsch. Irgendwie tat diese Feststellung wirklich weh. Gut, er hatte sich ja auch schon gefragt warum Yann unbedingt ihn gebeten hatte, mit Nico zu reden. Ausserhalb vom Verein hatten sie nicht wirklich viel miteinander zu tun… aber, es so direkt gesagt zu bekommen, wenn er doch nur…

Plötzlich hört er Nico leise seufzen. Vielleicht war sein Anblick so mitleiderregend, aber der Ausdruck in Nicos Augen wirkte weicher, fast schon entschuldigend.

«Das war unnötig, tut mir leid. Ich weiss, du meinst es nur gut, Chris.» Nico lächelte schief. «Und es ist lieb, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber … ich krieg das schon hin, okay? Es ist nichts schlimmes.»  
Was blieb Chris auch anderes übrig, als zustimmend zu nicken. Nico sagte ihm nicht die Wahrheit, doch er würde nicht mit ihm reden. Das musste er wohl einsehen. 

«Gut, dann… ich glaub, wird beide können noch etwas Ruhe vor dem Spiel gebrauchen.», murmelte Nico und nun war wirklich jegliche Schärfe aus seiner Stimme gewichen. Es half Chris dabei, wenigstens ein halbwegs überzeugendes Lächeln hinzubekommen. 

«Da hast du wohl nicht unrecht.»


	3. Alberne Geheimnisse

Vollkommen fertig liess sich Chris auf sein Sofa fallen und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich hundemüde und gleichzeitig war da immer noch eine Spur Adrenalin vom Spiel gegen Augsburg übrig. ‘Spitzenreiter’, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er musste grinsen. Schon klar war es noch echt früh in der Saison aber ein bisschen Euphorie? War schon erlaubt, fand er. 

Mit diesem Gedanken rappelte er sich wieder vom Sofa auf, bevor er noch weg döste. Ausserdem hatte er wirklich Hunger und so zog es ihn auch als nächstes in die Küche. Gerade war er dabei den Inhalt seines Kühlschranks prüfend zu mustern (viel zu mustern gab’s zwar nicht), da vibrierte das Smartphone in seiner Hosentasche. Also unterbrach er seine Tätigkeit für einen Moment, um das Gerät hervorzuholen. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln lass er die Nachricht auf dem Display.

 _«Was machst du gerade?»_ Mit einer Nachricht von Nico hatte er heute eindeutig als allerletztes gerechnet. Es war eher ‘ne Seltenheit, dass sie einfach so miteinander schrieben. Und nach der schiefgelaufenen Unterhaltung im Hotel war das hier noch ungewöhnlicher. Ob… ?

 _«Durchsuche gerade meinen Kühlschrank nach was essbarem»_ , antwortete Chris schliesslich, sich sicher, dass Nicos Antwort aus einer sarkastischen Bemerkung über ihn und Essen bestehen würde. 

Stattdessen bestand Nicos nächste Nachricht aus einem simplen: _«Kann ich vorbeikommen?»_ Okay, jetzt war Chris wirklich vollends verwirrt. Doch dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf die mickrigen Überreste in seinem Kühlschrank. 

_«Bringst du was Leckeres zu essen mit?»_

*

Eine halbe Stunde später öffnete er Nico die Tür. Nico lächelte und hielt Chris dann eine Tüte entgegen, aus der es bereits verführerisch duftete.  
«Pasta?»

«Perfekt.», grinste Chris, nahm Nico das Essen ab und winkte ihn in die Wohnung. Während sich sein Besucher von seiner Jacke und Schuhen befreite ging er bereits vor in die Küche, um die Nudeln auf zwei Teller zu verteilen. 

«Kann ich dir mit irgendetwas helfen?» 

Er sah von seinem Tun auf, zu Nico und wieder fiel ihm auf, wie unsicher, fast ein wenig verloren er wirkte. Als ob er sich nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich hier sein sollte. Chris lächelte, vielleicht würde das Nico etwas beruhigen. 

Für einen Moment bedachte ihn Nico mit einem unleserlichen Blick, dann schien er einmal tief Luft zu holen, bevor er zu sprechen begann: «Chris, ich… wollte mich noch entschuldigen. Das ich dich da so blöd angemacht habe.» 

Damit hatte Chris jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. «Du hast dich doch schon mal entschuldigt.»

«Nicht genug, ich bin da echt übers Ziel hinausgeschossen. Und du wolltest nur helfen.»  
Wenn Chris ganz ehrlich zu sich war, dann musste er zugeben, dass ihm Nicos Abweisung immer noch etwa nachgegangen - aber das hier fühlte sich wirklich gut an.

«Hey, du hast mich heute Abend vor dem Hungertod gerettet – also, vergeben und vergessen, würde ich sagen.» Nico verdrehte die Augen, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig nach oben. Zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion nahm Chris die beiden gefüllten Teller von der Küchenzeile.

«Nimmst du ‘ne Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und Gläser mit? Dann können wir uns aufs Sofa setzten und nebenbei noch einen Film schauen. Wenn du willst.» Nico nickte wortlos und ein paar Minuten später sassen sie zusammen auf dem Sofa und hatten sich bereits für irgendeinen neuen Action-Film entschieden. Hauptsache irgendetwas, wobei man nicht so viel nachdenken musste.

Eine Zeitlang konzentrierte sich Chris ganz auf die Nudeln, er war wirklich kurz vor dem Verhungern gewesen und erst als alles restlos verspeist war und er den Teller auf den Couchtisch stellte, versuchte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Film zu lenken. 

Der war echt unterhaltsam – und trotzdem wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu Nico hinüber. Dieser wirkte zumindest etwas entspannter als noch zu Anfang, aber… erneut sah er zur Seite – und zuckte zusammen, als Nico ihn direkt ansah. Chris konnte fühlen, wie sein Gesicht warm wurde. Irgendwie rechnete er fest mit einer ungnädigen Reaktion, so dass Nicos leises «Jetzt frag schon.» ihn nur noch mehr aus dem Konzept brachte.

«Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?» Nico seufzte und sackte dann merklich in sich zusammen. 

«Nicht wirklich.», nuschelte er und Chris fühlte sich unangenehm an diese Unterhaltung in Nicos Auto erinnert, die das alles überhaupt ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Wieder war Nicos Blick nach unten gerichtet und seine Finger spielten nervös mit dem Saum seines Pullovers. 

«Also» Chris ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Darüber, dass ihm genau jetzt die Worte fehlten, «wenn du reden willst?»

«Es ist nur so verdammt albern.» Nico holte tief Luft. «Gut, die Kurzversion: Meine Freundin hat sich von mir getrennt, ich bin aus der Wohnung ausgezogen und wohne jetzt im Hotel, bis ich was Neues gefunden habe.»

«Das…», begann Chris, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, wo er mit dem Satz wirklich hinwollte. Ein simples ‘tut mir leid’ hörte sich in seinem Kopf ziemlich blöd an. Nico schnaubte, klang dabei allerdings nicht sauer. Tatsächlich lächelte er sogar, wenn auch ein bisschen schief.

«Schon ok, Chris. Wie gesagt, ich weiss selbst nicht, warum es mir so auf die Laune schlägt. Vielleicht liegts daran, dass ich jetzt auch ausserhalb vom Ligaalltag viel zu viel Zeit im Hotel verbringe.» Chris zögerte, dann legte er eine Hand auf Nicos Schulter und drückte leicht zu.

«Trennungen sind nie einfach. Da darf man schon … verletzt sein und so.», erwiderte Chris und … verdammt, warum fielen ihm genau jetzt nur diese Standartantworten ein. Kaum merklich schüttelte Nico den Kopf.

«Nein, es … war abzusehen.» Chris runzelte die Stirn.

«Wie meinst du das?» Nico seufzte und wich Chris fragendem Blick aus, starrte stattdessen auf den Fernseher.

«Muss man nicht immer damit rechnen, dass ‘ne Beziehung nicht hält?»

«Ja, schon.» Eigentlich wollte Chris noch ein Aber anhängen, aber er tat es nicht. Natürlich hatte Nico nicht unrecht, auch wenn’s eine eher düstere Feststellung war, allerdings hatte er das Gefühl, dass mehr dahintersteckte. Nachhaken würde aber wohl nichts bringen, also beliess er es dabei – fürs erste.

«Tut mir leid, dass ich keine gute Gesellschaft bin gerade. Vor allem, nachdem ich mich noch selbst zu dir eingeladen habe.», murmelte Nico, nachdem sie einen Moment nur geschwiegen hatten. «Ich sollte wohl langsam gehen…» Tatsächlich lief inzwischen der Abspann über den Bildschirm, Chris hatte das Ende des Films komplett verpasst. Jetzt war auch Nico wichtiger, der Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben.

«Zurück ins Hotel?», fragte er und Nico stockte, warf ihm einen leicht ungnädigen Blick zu bevor er stumm nickte, das Geschirr vom Couchtisch nahm und sich in Richtung Küche aufmachte. 

«Gut gemacht, Chris, sehr feinfühlig», murmelte er zu sich selbst, bevor er ebenfalls vom Sofa aufstand, den Fernseher ausschaltete und Nico in die Küche folgte. Der hatte inzwischen den Geschirrspüler ausfindig gemacht und verstaute das dreckige Geschirr darin. 

Chris war unsicher, was er nun machen sollte. Gut, auf der einen Seite war der Abend jetzt wirklich nicht so relaxt gewesen wie erhofft. Aber er hatte ja gewollt, dass Nico sich ihm anvertraute. Und der Gedanke, dass Nico nun zurück in ein unpersönliches Hotelzimmer musste … nein, das wollte er nicht.

«Chris?» Er schreckte aus seinen Grübeleien hoch. Die Küche war aufgeräumt und Nico stand vor ihm, ihn abwartend ansehend. «Ich würde dann jetzt verschwinden.»

«Also ich hätte auch ein ganz bequemes Gästebett? Sicher gemütlicher als das im Hotel.» Nico wirkte überrascht, dann lächelte er. 

«Das ist echt nett, aber willst du mich wirklich morgen früh schon wieder ertragen? Wie schon gesagt, meine Laune ist im Moment nicht die beste.» Chris erwiderte das Lächeln. Er hatte mit einer Abfuhr gerechnet

«Ich hätte dir das Angebot nicht gemacht, wenn ich’s nicht ernst meinen würde.»

«Okay, dann zeig mir mal dieses bequeme Gästebett.» Chris grinste, positiv überrascht über Nicos schnelles Einlenken und führte Nico ins Gästezimmer. Der Raum war nicht sehr gross, aber er hatte sich doch damals Mühe gegeben, ihn etwas einzurichten. Bisher hatte sich zumindest niemand beschwert, der hier übernachtet hatte. 

«Hilfst du mir kurz beim Beziehen?», fragte er, während er zu einem Schrank trat und darin nach frischer Bettwäsche wühlte. Nico nickte und gemeinsam hatten sie die Arbeit schnell erledigt. Chris beobachtete mit einem Grinsen, wie Nico sich auf das Bett fallen liess. Er war wieder um einiges ruhiger als vorher auf dem Sofa und Chris war froh darüber.

«Hat es den Test bestanden?»

«Hm…», Nico wippte abwägenden mit dem Kopf, «nicht schlecht. Den abschliessenden Bericht gibt’s morgen.» Chris schüttelte gespielt entrüstet den Kopf, hatte aber alle Mühe, nicht zu lachen dabei.

«Ist’s in Ordnung, wenn ich zuerst ins Bad gehe? Dann kann ich dir auch ‘ne Zahnbürste und Handtuch rauslegen.»

«Sicher, ich komm hier schon allein klar. Wenn du mir dann noch ein T-Shirt zum Schlafen hättest?»

«Ich such’ dir was raus.» Mit diesen Worten wollte er sich ans Werk machen, doch dann stand Nico auf und trat auf ihn zu.

«Danke, Chris. Für … naja.» Chris lächelte und strich Nico kurz sanft über den Oberarm. 

«Immer wieder gerne.» Mit einem letzten Blick und Lächeln verschwand er nun aus dem Gästezimmer. Er beeilte sich im Bad – inzwischen war er echt müde – legte die Sachen für Nico raus und huschte dann in sein Schlafzimmer, um ein T-Shirt herauszusuchen. Auch das brachte er noch ins Bad zu den anderen Sachen

«Gute Nacht!», rief er auf dem Weg zurück in sein Zimmer, damit Nico auch wusste, dass das Bad nun frei war.

«Nacht!», kam es von Nico zurück, bevor Chris in sein Schlafzimmer schlüpfte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Beim Anblick seines eigenen Betts registrierte er endgültig, wie erschlagen er sich fühlte, vom Fussballspiel und dem Abend. Er schaffte es gerade noch sich umzuziehen und fiel dann wie ein Stein auf die weiche Matratze und kroch unter die Bettdecke. Allerdings schlief er nicht sofort ein, sondern lauschte auf die leisen Geräusche in der Wohnung, die er trotz der geschlossenen Tür hören konnte. 

Und er dachte an Nico. Jetzt wusste er also, was los war und anders als Nico fand er es gar nicht albern, dass einem so eine Trennung nachhing. Soviel er wusste waren die beiden schon eine ganze Weile zusammen gewesen. Er selbst hatte zwar nicht viel Kontakt mit ihr gehabt, aber sie war ihm immer nett rübergekommen. Das einzige, was ihn wunderte, war die Tatsache, dass Nico so ein Geheimnis um die Trennung machte – dann wiederum lag es wohl auch nicht jedem, sein Privatleben immer gleich allen auf die Nase zu binden

Und da war noch etwas … er spielte das Gespräch noch einmal in seinem Kopf ab. Ja, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass da eben noch mehr war, dass Nico noch mehr bedrückte und er ihm nicht alles gesagt hatte. Doch nachhaken? Nein, das funktionierte bei Nico einfach nicht. Es hiess also warten darauf, dass Nico wie dieses Mal von selbst auf ihn zukam.

Chris seufzte tief und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. In der Wohnung war es inzwischen still geworden und er schloss nun auch die Augen. Grübeln würde ihm jetzt nichts bringen und er musste doch halbwegs ausgeruht für die Relegation am Morgen sein. Mit tiefen Atemzügen versuchte er sich zu beruhigen und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange bis er einschlief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, Geheimnis gelüftet, Geschichte beendet.  
> Nein, entschuldigt den blöden Witz ... Chris liegt mit seiner Vorahnung schon richtig. Und ich bedanke mich hier jetzt auch mal für die lieben Kommentare bisher!  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel


	4. Kopfzerbrechen

Viel zu früh wachte Chris wieder auf, sogar noch vor dem Klingeln des Weckers, wie er nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Displays seines Smartphones auf dem Nachttisch feststellte. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen liess er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen. In der Wohnung schien es ansonsten noch still zu sein, Nico schlief also wohl noch. Der Glückliche. 

Schliesslich, nach dem er sich einige Minuten nur hin und her gewälzt hatte, musste Chris einsehen, dass er genauso gut aufstehen konnte, anstatt hier herumzurollen. Leise grummelnd schälte er sich aus dem Bett, zog sich an und – nach einem kurzen Zwischenhalt im Bad – betrat er die Küche.

«So, Frühstück.», sagte er zu sich selbst, musste dann aber einsehen, dass seine Schränke nicht mehr hergaben als gestern. Seltsamerweise hatten sie sich nicht über Nacht von allein gefüllt. 

Für ihn würde es zwar reichen und er wäre dann nach der Regeneration Einkaufen gegangen, aber er konnte Nico nicht verhungern lassen. Wenigstens Brötchen sollte er holen. Also schrieb er Nico eine Nachricht, wo er hin war, im Falle, dass der in der Zwischenzeit aufwachen würde und dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Bäcker um die Ecke. 

Als er endlich wieder seine Wohnung betrat – die Bäckerei war ziemlich gut besucht gewesen – schlug ihm sofort der Geruch von frischem Kaffee entgegen. In der Küche traf er auf Nico.

«Guten Morgen.», meinte Nico und lächelte. «Entschuldige, dass ich in deinen Schränken rumgewühlt habe, aber ich dachte, wenn du schon Brötchen holst kann ich mich auch ein bisschen nützlich machen.»

«Das war sehr gut gedacht, keine Sorge.», erwiderte Chris mit einem Grinsen und legte die Tüte mit den Brötchen auf den schon gedeckten Küchentisch. Tatsächlich musste er sich nur noch an den Tisch setzten. Nico hatte bereits alles noch Essbare aus seinem Kühlschrank herausgesucht und der Kaffee war auch schon da. 

«Dann guten Appetit.», meinte Chris, nachdem auch Nico sich ihm gegenüber hingesetzt hatte. «Tut mir leid, dass das Frühstück etwas spärlich ausfällt.» 

Nico schüttelte den Kopf. «Ich musste mich zwar in die dunklen Ecken deines Kühlschranks wagen, aber sieht doch jetzt ganz gut aus, mit den frischen Brötchen.» 

Chris lächelte, tatsächlich ein bisschen beruhigt, sagte jedoch nichts mehr, sondern machte sich jetzt daran, eines der Brötchen mit Butter zu bestreichen. Nico folgte seinem Beispiel und für die nächsten Minuten herrschte Schweigen.

Chris musste zugeben - es war echt schön, mal wieder nicht allein hier zu sitzen. Sicher, er hatte öfters mal Besuch von Freunden, Jonas und in letzter Zeit häufig auch Flo, aber er war im Allgemeinen ein recht geselliger Mensch und manchmal kam ihm seine Wohnung schon ziemlich leer vor.

«Alles in Ordnung?». Nicos Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Anscheinend hatte man ihm seine Grübelei am Gesicht ablesen können. Rasch nickte er und grinste dann.

«Ich warte immer noch auf dein Verdikt was mein Gästebett angeht.» Nico bedachte ihn über den Rand der Kaffeetasse hinweg mit einem kritischen Blick, trank dann jedoch einen Schluck, anstatt den Themenwechsel anzuzweifeln. 

«Ziemlich gut.» 

«Nur ziemlich?», fragte Chris gespielt empört nach und Nico verdrehte die Augen.

«Natürlich meinte ich fantastisch, tausendmal besser als das Bett im Hotel.»  
«Gut, damit bin ich einverstanden.», nickte Chris mit gewichtiger Miene. «Und, also … das war kein einmaliges Angebot, Nico.» 

«Danke, Chris. Aber ich will dir nicht auf die Nerven gehen.»

«Tust du nicht, sonst hätte ich’s nicht gesagt.» 

Merklich zögerte Nico, wandte seinen Blick für einen Moment ab, als ob die Krümel auf seinem Teller plötzlich interessanter wären. Chris wartete geduldig, bis Nico wieder zu ihm sah, mit einem etwas schiefen, aber dankbaren Lächeln.  
«Ich werde das Angebot im Hinterkopf behalten.»

*

Nach dem Frühstück trennten sich ihre Wege. Nico wollte vor der Regeneration noch in sein Hotelzimmer, um sich umzuziehen und Chris nutze die verbleibende Zeit, um sich um seine Wäsche zu kümmern und um die anderen Dinge im Haushalt, die in den letzten Tagen liegen geblieben waren. 

Schliesslich machte er sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsgelände und betrat überpünktlich die Umkleidekabine. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass auch Yann einer der Ersten war. Ob er dem Torhüter erzählen sollte, dass er endlich mit Nico geredet hatte? Wenn ja, dann wäre jetzt wohl der beste Zeitpunkt, bevor noch mehr aus der Mannschaft eintrudelten. Also zog er sich rasch um und ging dann auf Yann zu.

«Yann, kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen?» Yann sah von seinem Smartphone hoch, zuerst überrascht, aber dann verstaute er das Geräte in seiner Tasche und deutete Chris an, dass er sich neben ihn setzten sollte.

«Was gibt’s denn?», fragte er, nachdem Chris sich niedergelassen hatte.

«Also … wegen Nico. Er ist gestern noch bei mir aufgetaucht und wir haben uns unterhalten. Auch über die Trennung und dass er jetzt im Hotel wohnt.»

«Oh, das kommt jetzt überraschend. Positiv überraschend, meine ich.», meinte Yann und lächelte, wirkte dabei auch ehrlich erleichtert. Jedoch hatte Chris das Gefühl, ein verstecktes Aber herauszuhören. Wie schon gestern bei dem Gespräch mit Nico kam es ihm so vor, als dass er eine wichtige Information noch immer nicht mitbekommen hatte. Allerdings würde Yann es ihm wohl nicht sagen, selbst wenn er fragen würde. Was auch immer es war, es musste von Nico kommen.

«Ich hoffe nur, dass er bald ‘ne Wohnung findet und aus dem Hotel rauskommt. Zu mir will er ja nicht mehr.» Fragend sah Chris Yann an. «Nach der Trennung ist er zuerst mal bei mir und meiner Freundin untergekommen. Doch dann meinte er plötzlich, dass er uns nicht ewig zur Last fallen will und weg war er.»

«Und bei jemand anderen konnte er nicht unterkommen? Denis, zum Beispiel?»

«Breel hat’s ihm angeboten, aber Nico hat da auch nur gemeint, dass er ihm nicht auf die Nerven gehen will. Sonst … ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ausser uns überhaupt jemand von der Geschichte weiss. Denis zumindest hat keine Ahnung, glaube ich.»

«Er macht es sich schon selbst gern schwer, oder?», bemerkte Chris und Yann schnaubte.

«Und ein elender Sturkopf ist er auch, das kommt noch erschwerend hinzu.» Chris seufzte schwer und nickte. Ja, Nico konnte wirklich stur sein – und schlecht Hilfe annehmen. Trotzdem war ihm ein Gedanke gekommen … aber nein, das sollte er noch ein wenig überdenken, bevor er überhaupt daran dachte, damit bei Nico anzukommen. 

Und jetzt war es eh Zeit, sich auf die Regeneration zu konzentrieren. Die Umkleide füllte sich nun immer mehr und Chris schloss sich Yann an und ging mit ihm zusammen auf den Trainingsplatz, wo bereits der Trainer auf sie wartete.

*

Nach der Regeneration schaffte Chris es gerade noch so knapp, sich zum Einkaufen durchzuringen. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er auf dem Sofa, wo er es zuerst mit lesen probierte, bevor er es aufgab und den Fernseher einstellt. Da döste er aber auch mehr vor sich hin, als wirklich etwas vom Programm mitzubekommen. 

Gegen den Abend war er dann doch wieder wach genug, um sich etwas anständiges zu essen zu kochen, doch danach sass er erneut vor dem Fernseher. Allein. Und unwillkürlich dachte er wieder an den Einfall, der ihm beim Gespräch mit Yann gekommen war. Dass er das Angebot, das er Nico gemacht hatte, auch ausweiten könnte. Also so auf permanentes Übernachten in seinem Gästezimmer. 

Doch Chris wusste, dass er darüber wirklich noch etwas nachdenken sollte, bevor er ein Wort zu Nico darüber sagte. Nichts überstürzen, obwohl es ihm gerade wie eine hervorragende Lösung vorkam. Mit einem Seufzen sank er tiefer in das Sofa. Er starrte auf den Bildschirm vor sich, dann griff er nach der Fernbedienung auf dem Couchtisch und begann durch die Sender zu zappen. Das weitere Grübeln verschob er auf später – versuchte es zumindest. Was anderes blieb ihm jetzt auch nicht übrig.

*

So schleppte er also diesen Gedanken die nächsten Tage mit sich herum. Er war sich eigentlich grundsätzlich ziemlich sicher, dass Nico und er sich nach nur einer Woche nicht schon die Köpfe einschlagen würden und dass es eine praktische Lösung wäre für sein Problem und mindestens für eins von Nicos Problemen - aber so recht traute er sich nicht, mit dem Vorschlag auf den anderen zuzugehen. Die Frage war vor allem, ob Nico das Ähnlich sah und ihn dann doch fast vierundzwanzig Stunden lang um sich haben wollte. Das war eine ganz andere Sache. Und naja, er wollte sich echt keine Abfuhr einhandeln…

«Okay, entweder du erzählst mir jetzt, was dein Problem ist oder du hörst auf so herum zu seufzen.» Irritiert drehte Chris den Kopf in Jonas Richtung. Dieser sass auf seinem Bett und blickte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Sie waren im Hotel, morgen stand das Auswärtsspiel gegen Dortmund an. 

«Ich hab’ nicht geseufzt.», entgegnete Chris und Jonas verdrehte die Augen. Er fand das ziemlich ungerecht. Da lag er einfach auf seinem Hotelbett und hing seinen Gedanken nach … und dann wurde er so komisch von der Seite angemacht.

«Nein, im Ernst, Chris. Ist irgendetwas?» Chris wollte erneut abblocken, doch dann stockte er. Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so schlecht, Jonas zu erzählen, was er sich da wegen Nico überlegt hatte. Er war einer seiner besten Freunde und konnte sicher ganz gut einschätzen, ob so ‘ne WG mit der Konstellation funktionieren könnte. Allerdings würde Jonas dann auch wissen wollen, aus welchem Grund Nico nicht mehr bei seiner Freundin wohnte und da Nico nicht sehr erpicht darauf schien, dass allzu viele Leute von der Trennung erfuhren wäre das eher suboptimal. 

Wiederrum, wenn das wirklich zustande kommen sollte, würde es Jonas als einer der ersten mitbekommen und dann erst recht Fragen stellen.

Ach verdammt, von diesem ganzen Nachdenken bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Und anscheinend hatte er dabei auch noch so abwesend gewirkt, dass Jonas sich genötigt sah, ihm mit einem der Kissen auf den Kopf zu schlagen.

«Was soll denn das?» 

Jonas ging nicht auf seine Empörung ein, stattdessen stütze er sich mit den Unterarmen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab, lehnte sich vor und blickte ihn einfach nur stumm an. Chris hob die Hände, sich darin fügend, dass er sich der Unterhaltung nicht würde entziehen können und setzte sich nun auf. Irgendwie wollte er zumindest gleiche Augenhöhe mit Jonas herstellen. 

«Okay, also … meinst du, ich würde gut in ‘ner WG zurechtkommen?» 

Jonas runzelte die Stirn. «Wo kommt denn das so plötzlich her?»

«Naja, ich hab’ mich bei dir doch auch schon beklagt, dass mir meine Wohnung allein fast zu gross ist. Und entweder such ich mir eine neue oder ich finde jemandem, mit dem ich sie mir teilen kann.», erklärte Chris und Jonas nickte verstehend. «Also, wie siehst du das?»

«Du bist einer der umgänglichsten Menschen, die ich kenne, Chris. Ich würde die Schwierigkeit eher bei dem Mitbewohner sehen.»

«Und wenn der Mitbewohner Nico wäre?»

«Nico?», wiederholte Jonas, nun wirklich erstaunt. «Unser Nico? Elvedi?»

«Ja, der Nico.», gab Chris zurück und fing sich für die unterschwellige Ironie in seiner Stimme einen weiteren Schlag mit dem Kissen ein. 

«Hey, du kannst mir echt nicht verübeln, dass ich überrascht bin. Ist mir bis jetzt nämlich entgangen, dass ihr beide so dicke seid. Ausserdem – hat Nico nicht ‘ne Freundin?» 

Chris zuckte als Antwort komplett nichtssagend mit den Schultern. Nein, er konnte und wollte dazu nichts sagen. Jonas würde sich auch so einen Reim daraus machen können. Der wartete noch einen Augenblick, aber als weiterhin nichts konkretes von Chris kam, gab er auf.

«Also, du und Nico unter einem Dach … hm.» Jonas wippte abwägend mit dem Kopf hin und her. «Wie schon gesagt, mit dir muss man fast zurechtkommen, Chris. Und Nico? Immer ruhig, gelassen … er ist schon ein Guter. Kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass das klappt mit der WG.» 

Dann war er nicht der einzige, der das so sah und es war nicht nur eine Einbildung, an der er sich festgebissen hatte. Und er gab viel auf Jonas Meinung. Chris lächelte und er entspannte sich – ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie verkrampft er dagesessen hatte. 

«Gut, jetzt muss ich Nico nur noch fragen.»

«Der weiss noch gar nichts von seinem Glück?» 

Chris knurrte unwillig, was Jonas jedoch nur zum Grinsen brachte. «Ach, das wird schon. Aber eins sag ich dir: fürs Möbelschleppen lass ich mich nicht einteilen, das machen meine armen, alten Knochen nicht mehr mit. Aber zur WG-Einweihungsparty komm ich gerne.»

«Na danke vielmals.», murrte Chris und dieses Mal war es Jonas, dem ein Kissen direkt ins Gesicht flog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Schwierigste hier war eindeutig, wie ich es aufteilen soll. Zuerst war das Kapitel extrem kurz, dann wieder zu lang ... naja. Und ich hab' schon das Gefühl, dass ich zu schnell vorwärts mache? Aber ich will's auch nicht schmerzhaft in die Länge ziehen?
> 
> Doch genug gejammert, stattdessen bedanke ich mich mal im Allgemeinen für all die Kudos und Kommentare! Ist unheimlich schön, so positiv überrascht zu werden.:D


	5. Einsames Gästebett

Das Spiel gegen Dortmund verloren sie recht unglücklich mit 1:0. Sie waren zwar immer noch Erster, aber es war trotzdem ärgerlich – vor allem gegen diesen Gegner. So war es nicht allzu verwunderlich, dass keinem aus der Mannschaft nach Reden zumute war und als Chris in den Bus stieg, der sie zurück nach Mönchengladbach bringen würde, war es auch dort ziemlich ruhig. 

Zuerst überlegte er, sich irgendwo allein nach hinten zu setzten, doch dann sah er, dass der Platz neben Nico noch frei war und bevor er sich selbst anders überlegte liess er sich neben den anderen sinken. Nico warf ihm einen Blick zu, lächelte sogar, sagte aber nichts. Chris war das nur recht und so erwiderte er nur das Lächeln und lehnte sich dann in seinem Sitz zurück, darauf wartend, dass sich der Bus in Bewegung setzte. 

So war er dann auch überrascht, als Nico ihn leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite stippte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Inzwischen war der Bus abgefahren und es waren sogar wieder leise Unterhaltungen zu hören.

«Hm?», machte Chris fragend und drehte den Kopf zu Nico. Dieser lächelte wieder leicht und hielt ihm einen Kopfhörerohrstöpsel vor die Nase.

«Willst du mithören?» Eigentlich hatte Chris sein Smartphone samt Kopfhörer in seinem Rucksack, aber erstens war er echt zu faul, den jetzt hervorzukramen und zweitens – das Angebot freute ihn wirklich.

«Gerne.», meinte er und nahm den Ohrstöpsel entgegen. Dann tat er es Nico gleich, der sich nun wieder auf seinem Platz zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Chris ruckelte sich noch etwas zurecht, dann konzentrierte er sich nur noch auf die Musik, die aus dem Kopfhörer drang. Ruhige Klänge, kein Gesang – vielleicht Filmmusik? Was es auch war, Chris konnte sich dabei entspannen und döste den Rest der Fahrt vor sich hin. Tatsächlich war es Nico, der ihn mit einer Berührung am Arm aufweckte. 

«Wir sind da.», erklärte Nico auf Chris’ im ersten Moment leicht orientierungslosen Blick hin. Chris sah sich um, nur um festzustellen, dass der Bus sich schon merklich geleert hatte. Gerade lief Patrick an ihm vorbei und hatte die Frechheit, ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf zu geben.

«Na komm, du Schlafmütze, Nico will sicher auch mal noch nach Hause.» 

«Jaja.», grummelte Chris nur und Patrick, komplett unbeeindruckt, verschwand lachend aus dem Bus. Dann wandte sich Chris wieder Nico zu. Unrecht hatte Patrick ja nicht, Nico wartete sicherlich nur noch auf ihn. «Tut mir leid, dass ich dich hier blockiere.» 

Nico winkte ab und lächelte ein bisschen schief. «Ich hab’s nicht eilig.» 

Oh, natürlich, für ihn ging es jetzt nicht nach Hause, sondern nur wieder in ein weiteres, unpersönliches Hotelzimmer. Der Gedanke war Chris absolut nicht recht. Ob er… nein, zuallererst musste er wirklich mal aufstehen und den Bus verlassen, denn ein kurzer Blick hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass sie nun echt die Letzten waren. 

Also gab er Nico nun endlich seinen Kopfhörer zurück, griff sich seinen Rucksack und stand auf. Kühle Nachtluft schlug ihm entgegen, als er hinaus auf den Parkplatz trat und er schlug unwillkürlich den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch. 

«Gut, dann …. wünsch ich dir noch ‘nen schönen Abend, Chris.» Nicos Gesichtsausdruck war im Licht der Laternen, die den Parkplatz zumindest etwas aushellten, nicht sehr gut zu erkennen, aber da war ein Unterton in seiner Stimme, der Chris dann doch dazu brachte die Frage zu stellen, die er vorher noch heruntergeschluckt hatte. 

«Du könntest auch zu mir kommen. Mein … mein Gästebett wird echt traurig, wenn es nicht regelmässig genutzt wird.» Dieses Mal konnte er trotz des schummrigen Lichts Nicos zweifelnden Blick deutlich ausmachen. Okay, der Spruch mit dem Gästebett war keine Glanzleistung gewesen - aber dann lachte Nico und die Tatsache, dass er sich gerade etwas zum Idioten gemacht hatte, wirkte gar nicht mehr so schlimm.

«Das kann ich deinem Gästebett kaum antun.», ging Nico dann auch noch tatsächlich darauf ein.

«Dann … treffen wir uns nachher bei mir?», musste Chris jedoch noch einmal nachfragen, um auch ganz sicher zu gehen. Nico nickte.

«Ich geh’ noch kurz im Hotel vorbei, Kleidung holen und so, damit du mir nichts mehr leihen musst. Sollte aber nicht allzu lange dauern.»

Damit trennten sich ihre Wege vorerst. Chris fuhr nach Hause, wo er sich als erstes daran machte, dass Gästezimmer zu richten und sein Wohnzimmer etwas herzurichten. Das war zwar nicht komplett zugemüllt, aber ein bisschen was war schon liegengeblieben – und naja, er wollte Nico nicht denken lassen, dass er nicht hinter sich selbst aufräumen konnte. Gerade hatte er die Zeitschriften auf dem Couchtisch zu einem ordentlichen Haufen aufgeschichtet, da klingelte es an der Tür. 

«Hey.», grinste er, trat zur Seite und liess Nico an sich vorbeitreten. Der lächelte zurück, zog Schuhe und Jacke aus und deutete dann auf den schwarzen Rucksack, den er mitgebracht hatte.

«Ich bring den kurz ins Gästezimmer.»

«Alles klar und ich schau mal, was meine Schränke so an essen hergeben.» Nico lachte und verschwand Richtung Gästezimmer. Chris hingegen ging in die Küche und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Kühlschrank. 

«Was gefunden?» Nico trat zu ihm und sah ebenfalls kurz in den Kühlschrank, als Chris ihn mit einer Handbewegung dazu aufforderte. «Sieht doch nicht schlecht aus. Ausser du willst lieber was bestellen?» Chris zuckte mit den Schultern.

«Wir können schon was kochen, aber … nur nichts allzu kompliziertes.» Er war zwar durchaus in der Lage, was Anständiges zu kochen, aber an Leute wie Yann zum Beispiel kam er absolut nicht ran. Erneut blickte Nico abwägend in den Kühlschrank und zog dann die Packung Champignons heraus. 

«Wenn du noch Nudeln hast könnten wir dazu ‘ne Pilzsauce machen.»

«Klingt sehr gut.», nickte Chris. «Du Pilzsauce, ich Nudeln?» Nico verdrehte die Augen, grinste dabei jedoch, was Chris als Zustimmung zu seiner hervorragenden Arbeitsteilung ausfasste. 

Während sich Nico also die Champignons auspackte und sich daran machte, sie zu putzen, holte Chris eine Packung Nudeln aus einem der Schränke und setzte einen Topf mit Wasser auf. Noch Salz rein – jetzt musste er warten, bis das Wasser kochte. Bevor Nico ihn noch zum Pilze schneiden einspannte fing er an, den Tisch zu decken und konnte bald darauf die Nudeln in den Topf werfen. Aber nun hatte er wirklich nichts mehr zu tun und so lehnte er sich an die Küchenzeile und sah Nico dabei zu, wie er Pfeffer zur Sauce hinzugab, die in einer kleinen Pfanne vor sich hin köchelte. 

«Du kochst öfters, oder?» 

«Schon. Nicht in dem Ausmass wie Yann, aber ich koch gerne. Entspannt mich, irgendwie. Ausserdem erinnert es mich an meine Mutter. Sie hat darauf bestanden, dass entweder Jan, mein Bruder, oder ich ihr in der Küche helfen. Sie fand es wichtig, dass wir uns auch selbst ernähren können.» 

Chris lachte auf. «Ist eigentlich schon wichtig. Meine Mutter hat sich auch bemüht, aber allzu viel von ihrem Können ist nicht an mir hängen geblieben, fürchte ich. Für mich allein reichts aber völlig.» Nico musterte ihn für einen Moment. 

«Sieht zumindest nicht so aus, als wärst du kurz vor dem Hungertod. Obwohl…» 

«Hm? Sprich dich ruhig aus?», forderte Chris und als sich Nico nur mit einem letzten, schiefen Blick auf seine Beine wieder dem Essen zuwandte, schnaufte er beleidigt auf. So ‘ne Frechheit, echt. Und dann hörte er Nico auch noch unterdrückt kichern – kichern!

«Du hast jetzt denn dein Gastrecht verwirkt.», nuschelte er vor sich hin, aber Nico musste ihn gehört haben, denn er wandte sich ihm wieder zu. 

«Willst du probieren?» Chris zögerte – weil, er war ja beleidigt, nicht – doch dann holte er einen kleinen Löffel aus der Schublade neben sich und trat an Nico heran. Er nahm sich etwas von der Sauce, pustete und probierte vorsichtig.

«Oh, die ist echt gut!», war seine ehrliche Reaktion und er grinste Nico breit an. Für einen Moment sah Nico ihn mit einem unleserlichen Blick an, nur um sich dann ruckartig wieder dem Herd zuzuwenden. Chris fragte sich verwundert, ob er gerade irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte, doch bevor er nachhaken konnte begann Nico wieder zu reden. 

«Ich wäre hier soweit fertig. Wie sieht’s mit den Nudeln aus?» Chris fischte eine der Nudeln aus dem heissen Wasser, testete und nickte schliesslich zufrieden.

Ein paar Minuten später sassen sie zusammen am Küchentisch und liessen es sich schmecken. Chris hatte jetzt wirklich Hunger und es war echt lecker. Und es stimmte schon, wenn man selbst kochte war es halt doch was anderes. 

Er versuchte zwar so oft wie möglich, sich aufzuraffen und nicht nur vom Lieferservice zu leben, aber so allein war es doch schwieriger mit der Motivation. Mit Nico in der Küche zu stehen war echt angenehm und witzig gewesen – und es hatte ihn bekräftigt, dass der Gedanke von ihnen beiden als WG nicht komplett verrückt war. Vielleicht sollte er den anderen jetzt darauf ansprechen? Oder sollte er bis nach dem Essen warten. Wahrscheinlich machte es nicht wirklich einen Unterschied. Und Nico wirkte momentan ziemlich entspannt. Innerlich zählte Chris bis zehn, dann lenkte er mit einem Räuspern Nicos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. 

«Ähm…» Na, ganz grossartig. Jetzt, da Nico ihn ansah, hatte er komplett vergessen, wie genau er hatte anfangen wollen. «Also … wie läufts mit der Wohnungssuche?» Die Frage war wenigstens besser als nichts. 

«Könnte besser laufen, irgendwie hat sich der Wohnungsmarkt gegen mich verschworen.», erwiderte Nico. «Miete würde ja nicht so ‘ne Rolle spielen, aber entweder sind die Wohnungen einfach zu riesig oder zu weit vom Trainingsgelände entfernt. Und mit all den Spielen hat mir wohl auch ein bisschen die Zeit – und Motivation - gefehlt, mich damit ernsthaft zu befassen. Wahrscheinlich werd’ ich mich noch etwas länger mit dem Hotelzimmer abfinden müssen.» Der letzte Satz klang eher beiläufig, aber Chris wusste, dass der andere damit nicht glücklich war. Nico selbst hatte ja schon einmal eine Bemerkung in diese Richtung gemacht.

«Ja, wegen dem Hotel – ich wollte dir da was vorschlagen.», überwand Chris sich endgültig. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum er so nervös war. Mehr als ‘Nein’ sagen konnte Nico nicht. Und dann war es halt so. «Was hälst du davon, permanent in meinem Gästezimmer unterzukommen?»

«Bietest du mir gerade an, bei dir einzuziehen?», fragte Nico nach und Chris konnte absolut nicht einschätzen, was da gerade in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Dieses verdammte Pokerface machte ihn echt unsicher. 

«Schon, ja. Das war der Gedanke.», gab er zurück. «Mir ist die Wohnung alleine zu gross und du meintest selbst mal, dass dir im Hotel die Decke auf den Kopf fällt. Da dachte ich, dass das keine schlechte Lösung wäre für uns beide.»

Nico nickte, schwieg aber und ja länger das Schweigen andauerte, desto überzeugter war Chris davon, dass er lieber die Klappe gehalten hätte. Als Nico dann endlich wieder zu sprechen begann war er sich recht sicher, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde.

«Danke für das Angebot, Chris.» Gut, das war kein direktes Nein und ausgelacht hatte Nico ihn auch nicht. Trotzdem…

«Aber?», hakte er nach und ihm fiel plötzlich ein, was Yann gesagt hatte. «Das du nicht mir und meiner inexistenten Freundin zur Last fallen willst gilt nicht als Begründung.» 

Nico runzelte die Stirn. «Du hast mit Yann geredet, oder?»

«Habe ich. Er meinte auch, dass du schlecht darin bist Hilfe anzunehmen.», fügte Chris hinzu und erlaubte sich ein vorsichtiges Grinsen. 

«War mir gar nicht bewusst, dass der Herr Sommer ein Psychologiestudium abgeschlossen hat in letzter Zeit.», bemerkte Nico sarkastisch und Chris ahnte, dass er Yann etwas in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Nun, zumindest war die Stimmung nicht mehr so unangenehm - aber er hatte noch immer keine eindeutige Antwort erhalten.

«Also, was sagst du zu meinem Vorschlag?», wagte er es schliesslich nachzufragen und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, auf dem Stuhl herum zu rutschen. Stattdessen nahm er einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas, als ob er damit seine Anspannung herunterspülen könnte.

«Bist du dir sicher, dass wir miteinander auskommen, wenn wir ständig umeinander herum sind?», fragte Nico nach, skeptisch.

«Wenn nicht hätte ich die Idee sofort zu den Akten gelegt.», meinte Chris. «Denkst du, dass wir uns nach ein paar Wochen schon gegenseitig ermorden wollen?» 

«Ich weiss es nicht.» antwortete Nico, schob dabei die restlichen Nudeln auf seinem Teller hin und her. Allerdings schien er wenigstens nun ernsthaft über den Vorschlag nachzudenken. 

Chris beschloss, jetzt einfach mal still zu sein und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu, bevor das ganz komplett kalt wurde. So beendeten sie das Essen in Schweigen, das anhielt, während sie sich schliesslich gegenseitig dabei halfen, die Küche aufzuräumen. 

Chris schloss abschliessend den Geschirrspüler und drehte sich zu Nico um. «Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer, noch ‘nen Film schauen oder bist du müde?» Nicos Reaktion bestand aus einer Mischung aus Nicken und Kopfschütteln und er rührte sich auch nicht vom Fleck. Chris widerstand dem Drang, nachzufragen, ob Nico nun doch zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war und - wartete. 

Nico stiess ein leises Seufzen aus. «Ich … wäre schon froh darüber, wenn ich nicht immer im Hotel sitzen müsste. Da hast du schon recht.»

«Wir könnten es zuerst auch einfach mal austesten? Du musst ja nicht gleich deinen ganzen Hausrat bei mir reinstellen, nur das wichtigste.», schlug Chris nun doch vor, denn Nico klang nicht wirklich sicher.

«Das … das könnte funktionieren.»

«Dann ist das ein Ja?» Chris musste es einfach direkt hören. Vor allem, weil er echt nicht mehr mit so einem Ende gerechnet hatte, nachdem die Unterhaltung zu Anfang so schief gelaufen war. 

«Ist es.», bestätigte Nico und lachte dann plötzlich leise auf. «Das klang jetzt, als ob ich gerade eingewilligt hätte, dich zu heiraten.» 

Chris grinste. «Hey, das ist mindestens fast genauso ernst. Du bist jetzt hochoffiziell mein Mitbewohner.» Nico schüttelte noch immer lächelnd den Kopf und Chris fühlte förmlich, wie jeglicher Rest von Anspannung von ihm abfiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit. Ob ich jemals einen Upload-Rhythmus hinbekomme ist echt fraglich. D: Well ... wie immer bedanke ich mich für die Kommentare und die Kudos!


	6. Duell auf Leben und Tod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geblubbere am Anfang, einfach weil ich mich gleich für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen will. Der Dezember war ziemlich ... anstrengend, aus mehreren Gründen. Ich hoffe, ich hab' euch liebe Leser nicht alle vergrault!

«Hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung, was ich Nico genau angetan habe?» 

Chris zuckte zusammen als er überraschend von der Seite angesprochen wurde und geriet beinahe aus dem Tritt. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie Yann zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte, während sie und der Rest der Mannschaft ihre Aufwärmrunden um den Platz liefen. 

«Ähm», war Chris’ etwas unintelligente Antwort und er wusste sofort, dass er damit nicht durchkommen würde. Yann sah ihn abwartend an und zusätzlich spürte er nun auch Jonas neugierigen Blick im Nacken, der neben ihm seine Runden lief.   
«Was hast du ihm gesagt?» Es war beinahe beeindruckend, dass Yann es schaffte, halbwegs finster dreinzublicken und dabei sein Tempo zu halten. 

«Nichts. Also, nichts schlimmes. Er fand dein psychologisches Profil von ihm nur wohl nicht ganz so akkurat.»

«Mein...», begann Yann, dann schien ihm aber ein Licht aufzugehen. «Oh, kein Wunder schaut er mich so finster an.» Und tatsächlich lächelte Yann nun leicht verschmitzt. 

«Hab’ ich irgendetwas verpasst?» Jonas blickte zwischen ihnen hin und her. Allerdings entschied ihr Trainer in diesem Moment, dass sie sich genug aufgewärmt hatten und Chris entkam weiteren Erklärungen. 

Jetzt mussten sie sich eh auf die Regeneration konzentrieren und erst danach, als er fertig geduscht und angezogen in der Umkleide seine Sporttasche schulterte, trat wieder jemand an ihn heran. Jedoch weder Yann noch Jonas, sondern Breel.

«Benötigst du Geleitschutz bis zu deinem Auto?», wurde er gefragt und Chris wollte gar nicht wissen, wie verwirrt er gerade dreinblickte. Nach Breels Grinsen zu schliessen machte er wohl nicht den intelligentesten Eindruck. 

«Ich-» Sein Blick glitt durch die Umkleide und blieb an Nico hängen, der mit Yann redete. Also, Yann redete und Nico sah ihn nur mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

«Glaub’ die beiden brauchen noch etwas, bis sie das mit dem psychologischen Profil geklärt haben.», meinte Breel und Chris wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

«Das hast du gehört? So geschrien hab’ ich jetzt auch wieder nicht. Oder?», fragte Chris, schloss sich aber nun Breel an – die Diskussion, die Yann und Nico da führten, könnte tatsächlich noch etwas andauern - und gemeinsam verliessen sie die Umkleide.

«Ne’, nur nicht darauf geachtet, wer so hinter euch läuft. Und ich habe hervorragende Ohren.»

«Werd’ ich mir merken.», erwiderte Chris und Breel gluckste. «Ich nehme an du weisst Bescheid. Wegen Nico.» Breel antwortete nicht sofort, hielt ihm stattdessen zuvorkommend die Tür zum Parkplatz auf. Es nieselte leicht und kühle Luft schlug ihnen entgegen. Zum Glück war heute Nachmittag kein Training mehr.

«Weiss ich. Allerdings hab’ ich das Gefühl, so die neuste Entwicklung verpasst zu haben.», erwiderte Breel und sah Chris fragend an. 

«Ah ja, sieht so aus, als ob Nico und ich jetzt wohl so ‘ne Art WG gründen?», antwortete Chris und war nicht überrascht ab Breels überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck.

«Echt jetzt? Wie ist das denn passiert? Also, nicht böse gemeint, aber so die dicksten Freunde seid ihr ja jetzt auch nicht.»

«Hat sich so ergeben.», meinte Chris. Er konnte Breels Bemerkung nachvollziehen und Jonas hatte ja was ganz ähnliches gesagt. Ehrlich gesagt waren Nico und er vorher schon eher Teamkollegen gewesen als Freunde, das stimmte schon. 

«Eigentlich hat Yann mich ja auf Nico angesetzt, um mal mit ihm zu reden. So als neutrale Person, denke ich. Und dann – ich fand halt, dass Nico nicht länger im Hotel sitzen sollte und meine Wohnung ist gross genug für zwei Leute.» Inzwischen waren sie bei Chris Wagen angekommen und er öffnete die Tür zum Kofferraum, um seine Sporttasche darin zu verstauen. Der Nieselregen war stärker geworden und er fröstelte. 

«Das ist echt nett von dir.», bemerkte Breel, nachdem er kurz schwer damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sich die Kapuze seines Pullovers über den Kopf zu ziehen. Chris wusste nicht warum, aber irgendetwas an dem Blick, mit dem Breel ihn nun bedachte, irritierte ihn irgendwie. Doch dann war der Moment auch schon wieder vorbei, denn plötzliche tauchte Nico neben ihnen auf und Breels Aufmerksamkeit verschob sich. 

«Na, Frieden geschlossen mit Yann?», fragte Breel und Nico zog leicht die Stirn kraus.

«Was du nicht immer alles mitbekommst. Ist schon ein bisschen besorgniserregend.», gab Nico schliesslich zurück, grinste dann jedoch. «Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: Yann hat mir versprochen, zuerst ein Psychologiestudium anzuschliessen, bevor er sich noch einmal an meinem Profil versucht.»

«Hey, anscheinend haben meine Fähigkeiten in der Informationsbeschaffung nachgelassen. Sonst hätte ich nicht Chris nach deiner neuen Wohnsituation fragen müssen.» 

Breel versuchte sich an einem empörten Gesichtsausdruck, was ihm jedoch nur so halb gelang. Nicos Blick huschte kurz zu Chris hinüber, der entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte, auch wenn Nico nicht verärgert wirkte.

«Spätestens, wenn es ums Möbel schleppen gegangen wäre, hätte ich es dir schon erzählt.», meinte Nico schliesslich nur gelassen, aber mit einem amüsierten Blitzen in den Augen. Chris hüstelte, in dem Versuch, sein Lachen zu kaschieren.

«So ‘ne Frechheit.», schüttelte Breel den Kopf, zwischen Nico und Chris hin- und herblickend. «Allerdings – vorher konnte ich mir die Konstellation nicht recht vorstellen – aber ja, ihr passt doch ganz gut zusammen.»

«Hm.», brummte Nico. Vielleicht war es auch nur wieder Einbildung, das seltsame Blickduell, dass Breel und Nico für einige Sekunden miteinander zu führen schienen. Oder aber Chris musste einsehen, dass er mal wieder irgendetwas wichtiges nicht mitbekommen hatte.

«So als Mitbewohner, meine ich.» Der Moment war vorbei, Breel hatte sich wieder gefangen und grinste nun. «Also, wenn ihr Hilfe beim Sachen tragen braucht, meldet euch.»

«Machen wir.», sagte Chris und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung liess Breel sie nun allein und schritt über den Parkplatz zu seinem Wagen. Chris sah ihm einen Augenblick nach, bevor er sich Nico zuwandte.

Nicos Blick haftete noch an Breels Rücken und Chris musste jetzt doch nachfragen:  
«Was war denn das gerade zwischen dir und Breel?» Nico blickte nun zu ihm und wie zu erwarten schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

«Wir sollten langsam mal aus dem Regen raus, ich brauch nicht noch ‘ne Dusche und du sicher auch nicht.» Mit diesen Worten zupfte er kurz am Ärmel von Chris’ Jacke, der schon leicht durchnässt war. Vor lauter (sinnlosem) Analysieren hatte Chris beinahe komplett vergessen, dass sie hier im Nieselregen herumstanden. 

«Oh, hast recht. Ich müsste noch einkaufen gehen-»

«Und ich sollte noch mal ins Hotel, Kleider holen und so. Dann treffen wir uns bei dir?», fragte Nico und rückte den Riemen seiner Sporttasche zurecht.

«Klingt gut.», stimmte Chris zu und zog gleichzeitig seine Hausschlüssel aus der Jackentasche, nestelte daran herum, bis er einen der Schlüssel losbekam. «Hier, du bist vermutlich schneller fertig als ich.» 

Für eine Sekunde schien Nico zu zögern, dann nahm er den Schlüssel entgegen. «Dann – bis später.»

*

Gerade als er die Wohnungstür mit einem leichten Stoss mit dem Ellbogen hinter sich zu fallen liess, begann sein Handy lautstark zu klingeln. Kurz war Chris hin- und hergerissen, dann stellte er die Einkaufstaschen mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf den Boden und zog das Smartphone aus der Hosentasche hervor.

«Jonas? Was gibt’s?» Zuerst hörte er nur ein Schnauben aus dem Hörer.

«Du schuldest mir noch ‘ne Antwort.»

«Eine Antwort worauf?», fragte er zurück und wurde dann von Nico abgelenkt, der vom Wohnzimmer her in den Flur trat und mit einem Lächeln auf den Einkauf deutete. Chris nickte und Nico schnappte sich die beiden Taschen und verschwand wieder, wohl in Richtung Küche.

«Chris, bist du nach da?» 

«Ja, klar. Sorry.», erwiderte Chris hastig, während er versuchte, die Jacke abzuschütteln, ohne dabei das Smartphone aus der Hand legen zu müssen.

«Ich wüsste immer noch gerne, ob ich was verpasst habe, Chris.», meinte Jonas und aus seiner Stimme war ziemlich klar herauszuhören, dass er nicht sehr amüsiert darüber war, sich wiederholen zu müssen, weil Chris woanders gewesen war. 

«Oh, das meinst du.» Endlich hatte er es geschafft, seine Jacke loszuwerden und er hängte sie an einen der Kleiderhacken, bevor er nun Nico in die Küche folgte. «Und ja, du hast schon was verpasst. Aber ich hätte es dir schon noch erzählt.» 

Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und beobachtete Nico dabei, wie dieser gerade Lebensmittel in den Schränken verstaute. Nico drehte sich nur flüchtig zu ihm, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern lächelte nur erneut.

«Dann geh’ ich jetzt mal davon aus, dass dich Nico wegen deinem Vorschlag weder ausgelacht hat und auch nicht davongelaufen ist. Aber ich würd’ schon noch gerne die ganze Geschichte hören. Morgen, Mittagessen? Nico wäre natürlich auch eingeladen.» 

Chris stockte. Grundsätzlich war ja gegen die Idee nichts einzuwenden, aber er hatte Nico noch gar nicht erklärt, dass er Jonas zumindest ein bisschen etwas von dem verraten hatte, worum Nico eben so ein Geheimnis machte. Und den Rest hatte sich Jonas wohl inzwischen zusammengereimt. Auch wenn Nico ihm sicher nicht gleich den Hals umdrehen würde – also, hoffentlich – aber irgendwie wollte er die Diskussion heute nicht mehr führen.

«Mittagessen klingt gut.», meinte er, sich dabei nicht festlegend, ob Nico auch mit von der Partie sein würde. Jonas fragte auch nicht näher nach.

«Gut. Und nicht wieder davonrennen, wie heute.» Davonrennen? Frechheit. Doch Chris beschloss, dass die Bemerkung keine Erwiderung wert war. So verabschiedeten sie sich nur noch voneinander und er konnte das Smartphone wieder in seiner Hosentasche verstauen. Nico hatte, während er telefoniert hatte, den Einkauf in die Schränke gefüllt und lehnte nun an der Küchenzeile, ein Glas Wasser in der Hand.

«Du hättest nicht die ganze Arbeit allein erledigen müssen.», sagte Chris, aber Nico zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

«Ist doch okay. Schien ein dringendes Gespräch zu sein.»

«Hm, ja.», murmelte Chris, trat zu Nico heran, angelte sich ebenfalls ein Glas aus einem der Hängeschränke. Nico schob die halbvolle Wasserflasche zu ihm hinüber und er schenkte sich ein. «Ich geh jetzt wohl mit Jonas morgen Mittagessen.» 

Nico schnaubte amüsiert. «Man könnte meinen, Jonas hätte dich zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod herausgefordert.»   
Okay, vielleicht hatte er gerade tatsächlich ein wenig überdramatisch geklungen und das nur halb gespielt. Jonas würde dieses Mal eindeutig mehr nachhaken… ob es wohl besser wäre, wenn Nico mit dabei war? Dann hätte er beides gleich hinter sich.

«Du könntest mir als Sekundant zur Seite stehen.» Nico zog die Stirn kraus, noch immer äusserst amüsiert wirkend. 

«Ich wollte einen Teil der Mittagspause eigentlich dazu nutzen, mal zu meiner alten Wohnung zu fahren und zu schauen, was ich von da noch alles mitnehmen sollte. Hab’ das ein bisschen schleifen lassen…» Für einen Augenblick starrte Nico vor sich hin, nachdenklich, bevor er wieder zu Chris blickte. 

«Und Alexandra ist morgen nicht da, hat sie mir jedenfalls geschrieben.» Nico streckte eine Hand aus und tätschelte ihm sanft den Oberarm. «Du wirst es schon ohne mich überstehen.»

*

«Wie wär’s mit da drüben?» Jonas deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf einen Tisch, etwas versteckt in einer Ecke und hinter einer grossen Grünpflanze. Chris nickte und folgte Jonas. Dabei verkniff er sich die Anmerkung, dass sie ja nicht zum ersten Mal in diesem thailändischen Restaurant waren und sie meistens in dieser Ecke sassen. 

Entweder waren sie schon so lange nicht mehr gemeinsam essen gewesen – und ja, es war tatsächlich schon ‘ne Weile her – oder Jonas wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte, um Chris gesprächiger zu machen. Denn so wirklich viel geredet hatten sie nicht, seit sie gemeinsam vom Trainingsgelände losgefahren waren. Irgendwie … Chris wusste nicht, warum, aber er fühlte sich seltsam. Als ob er jetzt schon ahnte, dass das Gespräch ihm keinen Spass machen würde. Vielleicht hatte er aber sich auch nur einmal zu viel den Kopf eingedellt, das könnte natürlich auch sein.

Mit einem Seufzen liess er sich an dem vorher ausgesuchten Tisch nieder, Jonas ihm gegenüber, der ihn fragend anblickte. Doch dank der Kellnerin, die nun zu ihnen herantrat, hatte er eine Entschuldigung, nicht darauf zu reagieren. Erst nachdem die junge Frau ihre Bestellungen aufgenommen hatte und wieder davongeeilt war richtete sich Chris an Jonas.

«Du und dein Meeresgetier.»

«Kann nichts dafür, dass du nicht weisst, was gut ist.», gab Jonas zurück und trat unter dem Tisch gegen Chris Schienbein. Dieses Gespräch hatten sie schon öfters geführt. Chris konnte nicht recht nachvollziehen, was so gut an Garnelen und Tintenfisch sein sollte. Von Fisch im allgemeinen ganz zu schweigen – er konnte sehr gut darauf verzichten, an Gräten zu ersticken.

«Und Nico hatte keine Lust, meiner grosszügigen Einladung zu folgen?», fragte Jonas nach einigen Sekunden Stille.

«So eine Ehre hätte er nie abgelehnt.», meinte Chris, nur leicht ironisch. «’Ne, er hatte was Wichtiges zu erledigen. Umzugsplanung.»

«Hm, ach so.» Jonas nickte bedächtig. «Dann ist das jetzt beschlossene Sache mir eurer WG?» Chris war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er Jonas Tonfall zu interpretieren hatte. Jedoch blieb er vorerst stumm, während die Kellnerin die Getränke vorbeibrachte und dann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln wieder verschwand. 

«Gibt’s da ein Problem?»

«Was?» Jonas wirkte zumindest ehrlich überrascht über die Frage. «So war das nicht gemeint. Ich halt es nicht für eine schlechte Idee… und ich kann mir Nicos Beweggrund schon recht gut zusammenreimen.» 

Chris sagte nichts, sah Jonas stattdessen dabei zu, wie er das Messer vor sich auf dem Tisch einen Moment hin- und herschob. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Jonas ein und eins zusammenzählen würde, aber er wollte dazu nichts mehr sagen. Und Jonas schien sein Verhalten richtig zu interpretieren, denn anstatt weiter nachzuhaken räusperte er sich nur und lenkte das Gespräch auf andere Dinge. Auch wenn sein «Wie geht’s der Familie?» recht einfach zu durchschauen war, Chris beschwerte sich nicht.

So wurde das gemeinsame Mittagessen dann doch viel entspannter, als es Chris Unterbewusstsein ihm zuerst hatte weiss machen wollen. Sie kamen nicht mehr auf die WG und Nico zu sprechen – jedenfalls, bis sie wieder in seinem Wagen sassen, auf dem Weg zurück zum Trainingsgelände. Chris wäre ja komplett damit zufrieden gewesen, die Fahrt in Stille zu verbringen – er musste sich eh ziemlich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren – doch dann räusperte sich Jonas, nachdem er zuvor nur ein, zwei flüchtige Blicke in Chris Richtung geworfen hatte.

«Also, wegen dir und Nico – ich versteh ja, dass du mit mir nicht über Nicos Beziehungsleben diskutieren willst, geht mich ja auch gar nichts an.»

«Aber?», fragte Chris nun doch nach, als Jonas stockte.

«Ich frag mich halt immer noch, wie die Konstellation zusammengekommen ist. Nico scheint ja echt nicht erpicht darauf zu sein, sein Privatleben allen auf die Nase zu binden.»

«Das war auch eher Zufall», antwortete Chris nach einem Moment. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Jonas auf irgendetwas hinauswollte, ohne es direkt zu sagen. Dabei war Jonas nicht unbedingt jemand, der sich normalerweise zierte, seine Gedanken auszusprechen. «Und ja, dass mir meine Wohnung zu gross ist allein, hab’ ich dir schon mal gesagt und Nico brauchte ‘ne neue Bleibe. Da wollte ich ihm halt helfen und mir gleich mit.»

«Gut, Nicos Beweggründe kann ich auch gut verstehen. Aber ist das wirklich alles, von deiner Seite aus?» 

Chris trat etwas ruckartig auf die Bremsen. Wenigstens tat er das vor einer roten Ampel, so dass er nicht gleich einen Auffahrunfall verursachte. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen wandte er sich nun zu Jonas.

«Wie meinst du das? Ist ‘ich wollte helfen’, nicht Grund genug?» Es ärgerte ihn selbst, dass er klang als würde er sich gegen einen Vorwurf verteidigen, wo ihm nicht einmal klar war, worauf Jonas nun genau hinauswollte. Vielleicht lag es dran, dass Jonas selbst das Gespräch unangenehm zu sein schien. 

«Sicher ist das ‘nen guter Grund, nur … vielleicht nicht der einzige?» Jonas komisches Herumgerede irritierte ihn zusehends und er wollte den anderen gerade höflich darum bitten, doch Klartext zu sprechen – da kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke. Augenblicklich spürte er Hitze in seinen Wangen hochsteigen. Warum kam Jonas plötzlich mit so was an? Das…

«Das ist Blödsinn.», gab er zurück ohne Jonas dabei anzusehen. Stattdessen starrte er auf die Ampel, die nach ein paar Sekunden endlich auf grün umsprang.

«Okay.», erwiderte Jonas, weise genug, es jetzt einfach dabei zu belassen. Und so schwiegen sie wieder.


End file.
